Hundidos juntos en este pozo
by hotaru satsugei
Summary: Kagome, una chica marginada e ignorada por toda la sociedad de la Secundaria, excepto por su amiga Sango. Inuyasha, un chico discriminado por ser albino, de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, siendo maltratado por sus compañeros. ¿Juntos que puede pasar?


Miraba a mi alrededor con el ceño fruncido esperando a que alguien atacase, puede que suene exagerado el termino de "atacar" estando en la escuela, pero si sufrieran lo mismo que el alumnado "débil" sabrían a que me refiero. Busco con la mirada algún indicio de que el _enemigo _se encontraba cerca, gracias a dios que no era así, por lo tanto podía caminar en paz. Tome mi mochila de color negro con destellos azul electivo y con paso apresurado por si las dudas, fui hacia mi casillero que se encontraba, irónicamente, hasta el piso, el casillero inferior como su dueño, o eso parecía ya que esa era la manera en que me trataban: como la chica inferior a la que no tienen que tratar como una persona, si no como un animal sin sentimientos, podría sonar como un cliché, pero no lo es, porque apuesto que es así como se siente la mayoría de la gente que pasa por esto. Recogí mis libros de Historia, la primera materia que tenia cada lunes, fruncí los labios haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no es porque no me guste la materia, lo que pasa es qué la maestra es algo… rápida al hablar, no le entiendo totalmente cuando articula alguna palabra ya que su al pronunciar palabra es impresionante que la mayoría de las veces me pierdo en sus explicaciones. Fui directo al baño para ver como me encontraba de aspecto, aunque ya sabia como era, siempre debo verme para estar tan siquiera presentable hacia mis compañeros para no ser criticada por mi apariencia "gótica", vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una falda azul con cuadros negros y la blusa de color blanco, usaba brazaletes negros al igual que mi collar pero de adorno tenia una cruz blanca, es lo único blanco que utilizaba como accesorio , pero aun así solo porque me gustaba el negro no significase que fuera de ese tipo de persona y aunque así fuera, no deberían de menospreciarme por ello …. ¿O si? Suspire frustrada al no poder saber el motivo del cual desprecian a la persona diferente a ellos. _Ellos _, los "normales", no veo porque deberían ser llamados así, son gente que por alguna razón no les gusta lo diferente, que hacen lo que sea para dejar en claro que el que es distinto, no es de buena calidad para ser un ser humano porque si ellos creyesen que somos de esa _raza _no nos marginarían ni nos trataran com imbéciles y sucios animales. Mi enojo fue tal al pensar en como me tratan que lance mis libros hacia el espejo que gracias a dios no se rompió… del todo, unos cuantos vidrios saltaron del espejo, uno de ellos saltando hacia mi brazo derecho descubierto el cual fue herido levemente por el filo del vidrio roto.

-Maldición- maldecía abriendo al llave del agua para limpiar mi herida de la cual brotaba un rió de sangre. De repente entro una chica de cabello largo y color cafe claro , piel demasiado blanca al punto de alcanzar a estar pálida, con algunas pecas sobre la nariz bien perfilada y pequeña, de estatura mediana como de 1.60 o 1.65, y sus ojos… ojos color cafe oscuro, excesivo diría yo, casi hasta llegar a un color negro que no dejaban de mirar con miedo incrustado en ellos -Ayumi no es lo que crees, escucha lo que pasa es que…-empece a hablar para explicarle lo sucedido para que no valla con el chisme de que yo fuese una posible "emo", los que solían cortarse para disfrutar de la sensación, pero Ayumi no me dejo terminar ya que huyo mas rápido de lo que creí ya que ya esperaba que se fuera sin escucharme, como siempre, nadie quería oír mis explicaciones.

-¡JENNIFER SE ESTA CORTANDO!- oí el gritó de la chica que hace poco estaba aquí. Gruñí en voz baja, ahora casi todas las chicas vendrán al baño para ver el "gran suceso". Rápidamente agarre papel mojado y uno seco para secarme después los residuos de agua que dejaría el papel húmedo. Recogí mi mochila y salí apresurada del tocador. Al salir, vi como un grupo de chicas ya estaban a punto de entrar con cámaras ya prendidas y celulares a punto de tomarme una foto o video grabarme al "cortarme" las venas apropósito. Gruñí en voz alta mostrando mis dientes en forma de amenaza asustando a las niñitas que planeaban pisotear aun mas mi pobre dignidad que no podría estar aun mas por debajo de los suelos, dieron pasos hacía atrás mirandome venenosamente casi escupiendo el mismo veneno que parecían sacar sus ojos hacia mi. A cada una las mire con indiferencia y desprecio con el ceño fruncido, decidí dejarle de tomar importancia a su "miradas" por casi decir que eran como dagas filosas queriendo destrozar. Caminaba a paso presuroso, mirando a todos lados encontrandome con miradas como las de las chicas que deje atrás. Tenia el deseo de mostrarles mi dedo de en medio para mostrar de una manera vulgar como me sentía por dentro, una total inquietud y desesperación llena de presión incrustada fuertemente en mis problemas, pero, no lo hice, irían con la noticia sobre: "La chica obscena y asquerosa", ¡BAH! Como si ellos no lo hubieran hecho en varias ocasiones, pero supongo que ellos tendrán la manera de conseguir que les crean, siempre la encuentran.

-Kagome- voltee hacia atrás en donde pude percibir como alguien me nombraba. Era mi amiga Sango, cabello color largo hasta llegar a media espalda de color cafe claro con destellos negros ya que se lo pinto hace poco, de ojos cafe fuerte, su piel ahora morena ya que se fue a broncear, según ella su color blanco-palido era aburrido.

-Hola- la salude sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa para después ser remplazada por una mueca de fastidio. Frunci el ceño preocupada por su inesperada reacción ¿Acaso ella noto mi cortada y cree lo mismo que los demás? Imposible, yo se que ella comprenderá que esto fue un accidente -¿Qué sucede?- pregunte extrañada. Ella tomo repentinamente mi brazo derecho en el cual de nuevo empezaba a brotar sangre resvalandose por mi brazo -Ah, eso- suspire. Sango encarcó una ceja casi queriendo decir : No es cualquier cosa "eso".

-No es cualquier cosa "eso"- casi carcajeo al saber y haber podido intensificar la mirada de Sango hace unos segundos. Sonreí sobandome con el papel húmedo en mi herida.

-Si, supongo que podría morir por esto- bromee pero Sango no lo tomo así y me miro seriamente -O podría darme un horrible tumor y aparecerme una gran y asquerosa roncha rodeando mi herida -hice un ademan de lo gigantesco que podría ser mi según tumor elevadolas a la altura de mi rostro y abriendo los ojos como platos sonriendo como sádica queriendo que mi mejor amiga riese pero no lo conseguí, solo enarco una ceja como diciendo : ¿Es en serio, Jennifer? -O podría desaparecer mágicamente -eleve las dos cejas esperando que esa posible opción la aceptase. Ella me miro suspicaz elevando su mano derecha y cerrando todos sus dedos excepto el pulgar en señal de que esa opción si le gustaba -Que amargada… te iba a decir mi opción de que podria tener cáncer o podría estar mutando un nuevo ser en mi herida, yo lo llamaría Costrita - moví a la vez y juntas mis manos, la izquierda al lado del mismo al igual que la mano derecha, haciendo ademan de ser el mejor nombre inventado.

-¿Costrita?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño posesionando su mano izquierda en su cintura en posición de jarra.

-Tenia pensado en Leo pero seria una ofensa para los de nombre del mismo, aunque ¿A ti que te parece? - pregunté , situando mi mano derecha en mi barbilla mirando a la nada como si estuviera pensando realmente sobre la importancia de mi adefesio imaginario de mi herida -Ya sabes, podrían demandarme por ponerle el nombre de un ser humano a un fenómeno o mutante, no se que termino usar-eleve mis hombros restando importancia al asunto.

-Estas loca- suspiro cansada -Pero así te quiero-sonrió convencida de lo que dijo abrazando efusivamente colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, colgandose a la vez de esté.

-Lo se- sonreí moviendo mi cabeza de lado -Yo igual Sango- cerré los ojos abrazandola igual con el mismo cariño.

-Lesbianas- escuche como alguien susurraba casi cerca de mi oído. Voltee hacia donde oí la voz alejando bruscamente a Sango. Vi que era Inuyasha, el chico marginado el cual al igual que yo, tenia su auto-estima y dignidad hasta los suelos pero supongo que el mi reputación era peor que la de el porque ¿Con que libertad el podía insultarme al ser el también insultado como yo? Tal vez quería ser parte de la sociedad al ofenderme igual, pobre iluso, aunque el hiciera eso, no saldría del hoyo en el que se encontraba en este momento. Tenia lastima por el chico, el rencor crecia en su corazón y corría por sus venas que supongo que por ello se desahogaba al discriminar a alguien mas "inferior" que el, afortunadamente, yo no era como el, yo seguía siendo un ser humano.

-No le hagas caso Kag- me reconforto colocando su mano izquierda en mi hombro izquierdo. Le sonreí asintiendo ante lo dicho, voltee con curiosidad hacia Liam, queriendo saber un poco mas sobre el chico con tan solo mirarlo, lo cual no lograría, tendría que investigar para saber como se encontraba el pobre niño - ¿Pobre no?- Sango también volteo hacia donde yo miraba con cierta preocupación y lastima fija en sus ojos.

-Si- fue mi simple respuesta. Sentí como Sango me jaloneaba haciendo que caminara hacia donde ella iba.

-Bueno, vamos a clases o llegaremos tarde y lo que menos queremos es atraer la atención de ellos- suspire irritada, ella tenia razón. Volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, grande fue mi sorpresa y nerviosismo al encontrarme con sus ojos dorados que me analizaban con intensidad y ¿Repugnancia? Yo le mire igual, y con enojo a la vez ¿Como se atrevía a mirarme así? Yo no le había hecho nada. El inesperadamente, se volteo con brusquedad hacia otra parte dejando admirar su largo cabello plateado, tal vez se lo tiño porque no creo que ese sea su color natural ¿O si? Tal vez es por eso que lo llaman raro, bueno, eso no era una razón para llamarlo así pero ¿Que se le hace? Asi son los "adolescentes" de la Secundaria Terabitia No Kakoru wa en Japón -Inuyasha… yo… siento lo mismo que tu- susurré a sabiendas que tal vez no me escuchase -La indiferencia y rencor hacía los monstruos de la secundaria- musite con rabia yendomé hacia el salón pero por algún motivo me detuve en la puerta volteando de nuevo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, pero el ya no estaba -Y tal vez… lastima hacia nosotros mismos- cerré los ojos con tristeza abriendolos de golpe entrando con el ceño fruncido hacia el salón.


End file.
